


Black Paint

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV First Person, References to Depression, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: He started off as nothing more than a silhouette in front of my window. No features, no face, no voice to communicate, he was a blank canvas that had been poured over in black paint.Completed: 3/23/2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Black Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on March 23rd, 2020. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

He started off as nothing more than a silhouette in front of my window. No features, no face, no voice to communicate, he was a blank canvas that had been poured over in black paint.

Over time he grew, gained features that were shrouded in darkness. The dip of his nose, the small indent just above his lip. He had imperfections like anyone, but he hid them away in a mask of shadows that wrapped around him like a suit of armor, protecting him from danger.

He never said much about him, where he came from, my ears straining to hear the soft whispers that passed his lips as he spoke, his voice as gentle as air. I didn't mind, I was happy when he shared what he did, and content when he chose to remain silent. I was quick to fill the silence, speaking about anything and everything and nothing all at the same time, filler to block out the growing pain that burned inside of me, threatening to consume me and swallow me whole. On nights like those, he was there for me.

He blocked out the voices that dared to try and take control, the constant screams and wails and wallows that drowned out my ears and left my head pounding. He wiped the tears that fell without me even realizing, he helped me grow and change as I morphed into a different person, a better person. In exchange, I helped him grow as well.

A brush of black paint laid beside me as I stared at the canvas from my spot on the bed, just in front of the window where the lighting shed, casting shadows onto the ground that flickered and followed and danced around my feet as I stood and added another dash of paint. As I danced around, the shadows followed, and he smiled. I smiled back, and knew that I'd be okay as long as I had him.


End file.
